


Weird

by Parselmouth_bloodtraitor



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romance, but its not weird, but they aren't admitting to it, imagining the future, not really - Freeform, they're kinda in love, they've kinda just realized it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parselmouth_bloodtraitor/pseuds/Parselmouth_bloodtraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the Backups and Breakups episode. What they were thinking during that certain scene</p><p>"They'd feel the same way if we were dating."<br/>"Me and you? That'd be weird."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

"They'd feel the same way if we were dating," Ally meant to say this just as an example to defend Trish and Dez's relationship, but then she realized what she had said and tensed up, awaiting Austin's reaction to such a proposal.

"Me and you?" He laughs awkwardly, because it's absurd, ridiculous, and "that'd be weird."

Ally copies his awkward laugh, because he's right; it would be bizarre, uncanny, and just "really weird." But then again, would it be really weird? It seems weird at first, but as they both think about it, it's not that weird at all, just _different_.

It's not like Ally or Austin hadn't thought about it before. It was usually just a brief thought, when their fingers would accidently touch while playing the piano, or when their looks lasted just a little too long when they were singing together, but then they would realize what exactly it was that they were thinking about and stop immediatly. Ally was quiet and shy, and Austin was loud and outgoing; they were complete opposites, they wouldn't work. They were just Ally and Austin, not Ally _and_ Austin.

But what if they were to go out? That is a new territory of thought that neither had the nerve to enter before. It was strange to think about it now without immediatly pushing the thought away; it was certainly different, but yet it wasn't weird. All the oddities of their friendship, like their longing looks every now and then, their hugs that last just a little too long, the small blush that comes over their cheeks and forces them to look away everytime their fingers brush, would finally be explained. That's just what boyfriend and girlfriends do, and it would be so much easier to say that to their fans instead of explaining time and time again, that no, they were not in a relationship together; their looks, hugs, and blushes would be because of the fact that they are dating, instead of it being a fact in their friendship that neither knew how to explain or really wanted to.

Speaking of their fans, what would they think? And their friends, how would they react to this? What would everyone think if they were to start dating? Would they be supportive? Would they be understanding? But then again, what was there to be understanding about? Ally liked Austin and Austin liked Ally. It was just as simple as that. How is that so weird?

They could almost picture it. All their sexual tension evaporating as they share their first passionate kiss; their first date when Austin is nervous for the first time in his life and Ally keeps biting her hair, but it is a magical night nonetheless. When Austin asks her to be his official girlfriend, and Ally will be too tongue-tied to speak and just end up nodding her head with a small smile that Austin finds endearing. And then years later, when they are still together and married, they still feel the same way about each other as they did when they first started dating. And those times where they are just cuddling together, no words needed because they already know what the other is thinking, because they are in love and love is weird that way.

But it's not a _weird_ way per say, it's just different. Because when Austin and Ally are together it's never weird.

It's been quiet for a few seconds too long now they both realize, so they both snap out of their thoughts and look at each other. That face that they have come to adore and expect to see everyday now seems different. They were tempted to describe it as weird, but it wasn't at all. Perhaps it was just how the light was hitting the other at that moment that made them seem to different. That made their eyes shine (with hope?) and made their cheeks seem slightly more pink then usually (because thinking these things about your best friend causes one to blush).

"Totally weird," Ally croaks out to fill the silence and change the topic of conversation to something less... no, weird is not the word to use here. Even saying to Austin that the idea was weird to her wasn't right feeling, because it wasn't weird to her at all and she hates lying to him.

"Really weird," Austin echoes, but knows that it's not weird. The idea doesn't seem as impossible as it did before, and now he can picture Dez and Trish together, because if he and Ally could be together, then Dez and Trish are not that far off. He finds himself nearly smiling at the thought of Dez and Trish together now, because if they are constantly on dates with one another, then it will just leave him and Ally together, and then maybe, just possibly his thoughts could actually become a reality.

It's funny really, how influential these thoughts are. Perhaps if they hadn't been so scared to picture these thoughts before, something could have happened early. It's also quite funny how neither of them are thinking of something happening as a bad thing anymore. They could describe this _weird_ , but suddenly neither of them seem to like the word anymore. Because it seems that while all they are saying to describe the prospect of a relationship between each other, "weird" doesn't really capture their relationship. But how else are they going to describe it to one another? Saying that it's a great idea and proclaim their love to each other right there and then? No, it's much easier to saying that it's "weird" and move on.

So now, they need to move on from the awkward glances they are giving one another and the uncomfortable silence filling the air. "I'm really happy for Dez and Trish though," Ally puts out there. Austin nods, thankful for the change of conversation, and continues off of Ally's statement.

Because there's all the time in the world to worry about their relationship. They have so much time left to confess their new found feelings to one another. Right now they need to focus on Austin's career and Trish and Dez's secret relationship and basically everything else. Because now their hands are sweaty and their tummies are fluttering and they're too scared about what the other will think to even dare mention it aloud. They just barely have admitted it to themselves.

They'll have to confront their feelings eventually though, and that is bound to be a weird conversation. But then again, it won't be weird, because nothing about their relationship is weird, despite what they might say.


End file.
